


Birthday Smut

by beauty_in_gold



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beauty_in_gold/pseuds/beauty_in_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this for a girl that brought me into the OUAT fandom, and even though we arent friends anymore I still adore her and thank her for everything. This is my first smut, ever. Married Belle and Gold move into a new home together and decide to christen it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Smut

Everything was coming together wonderfully. The movers were brining in the last of the furniture and Belle had almost finished unloading boxes. Sitting on the floor of the den she came to realize that she had vastly underestimated the size of the house Nick had bought for them. She would need to go shopping for things to fill it with, to make it a home. Reaching into a cardboard box she pulled out a silver picture frame. She smiled down at the photo of her and Nick on their wedding day. Belle couldn’t remember ever being happier. As she reached to lay the photo with the others, Nick walked up behind her and kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him, tossing her curls over her shoulder.  
“It looks wonderful, Dearie. You certainly know how to make a house into a home.” Nicks accent rolled right off his tongue and down Belles spine. Even after so many years together it still got to her. Sometimes she swore she could sit and listen to him talk all day. She reached a hand up and he helped her to her feet. Placing a gentle kiss on his lips she helped him take his tie off. He had spent most of the morning at the office and she missed him dearly.  
“We either need more stuff or a smaller house!” she giggled as she buried her face into his chest. Nick wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.  
“We’re going to fill this entire house with love sweetheart, then it won’t seem quite so big”. She smiled up at him and he kissed her nose. “I’ve got to shower and change, then I can help with these boxes, alright?” Belle nodded into his chest and he kissed the top of her head once more before heading toward the foyer.  
Belle resumed her seat on the cherry oak floor. She was at the bottom of the box she was working on when she heard the shower turn on in the upstairs master bath. Nick has designed every inch of their home and that bath was by far her favorite room. The porcelain footed tub that sat under an expansive window. The walk in shower that he had fitted with two shower heads. Even the details of the yellow rose tiles. Belle stared up at the ceiling where the sound was coming from. She pictured Nick walking into the steam filled shower. Her eyebrow raised and a smirk crossed her face before she hopped up from her spot on the floor.  
Belle made her way into the foyer and quietly up the grand staircase. Their bedroom was the only one on the west side of house. She eased open the door to their room and stepped in. Nick had laid his suit on the bed and hung his tie on the footboard. She could see the steam seeping out of the door to her right. As quietly as she could, giggling the entire time, Belle crept into the master bathroom. Nick had his face under the water and hadn’t noticed her walk in. She pulled open the glass door of the shower and stepped behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek to his back. He was so warm she pulled him in close. Nick glanced over his shoulder and placed his hands over hers.  
“What are you doing, silly girl?” He chuckled at the sight of his wife standing in the shower, fully clothed, and sopping wet. Belle started placing gentle kisses down his spine.  
“Well.” She spoke in between kisses. “I. Was. Thinking.” Nick arched his back, her lips felt so good on his skin.  
“Thats never good!” Nick said with a deep laugh. “What were you thinking about, Dearie?” He could feel the muscles in his body grow tight against her skin.  
“I was thinking that we haven’t christened this house yet.” Belle brought her hands back around and pushed her fingers into his shoulders. He held so much tension in those muscles of his.  
Nicks eyes widened at her words. His body reacted to her comment as well. “And you thought the shower would be a good place to christen our new home?” He reached back grabbing her arms and spun himself around so that he was facing her. She nuzzled into his chest and then shook her head. Her wet curls bounced everywhere.  
“Nope. I figured every room needed to be christened, but this was a good a place as any to start.” Her hands were creeping down his chest toward his waist. Her fingers barley dragging against his skin.  
Nick let out a moan from the back of his throat. He brought his hands up and tangled them in her curls at the nape of her neck. “Well if that’s the case, you’ve too many clothes on.” Belles hands had found his cock and he choked out the last word. Belle stroked him slowly, letting the warm water drip down his chest onto her hands. She looked up at him and when their eyes met she lowered herself to her knees. Never breaking eye contact.  
Once she was on her knees in front of him she touched the tip of her tongue to his head. She slowly circled it around, teasing. Nick let out a soft grunt and grabbed a fist full of her hair. Belle put his head in her mouth and her lips slid down the entire length of his shaft. Nicks toes curled under him and he tightened the grip on her hair. Belle started off slow but soon she was moving her head faster. Every time she pulled back she sucked harder and every time she moved forward she swirled her tongue around his length. Nicks breathing got heavy and little moans were escaping his mouth.  
“Belle.” he moaned her name low and slow. “Belle.. if you don’t… I’m gonna…” He choked on the words as she sucked harder. “Oh, Belle.” With that Belle sucked hard one last time and rose to her feet. The smile on her face reached from ear to ear. She loved what she could do to her husband. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. She could feel his cock push against her gym shorts as she brought her body closer. Her tongue traced his lips and then plunged into his mouth. Nick kissed her back with just as much passion. Never breaking the kiss, her hands still tangled around him Nick lead her backwards to the wall. The cold tile pressed against the backs of her thighs and she arched her back against him.  
“We need to fix this.” He gestured to her soaking wet outfit. Belle giggled and reached for the bottom of her shirt. She peeled it off and threw it against the shower door. Her white bra was almost completely see through with water. Nick traced the outline of her nipples with his thumbs, then reached behind her to undo the clasp. It fell off her shoulders to her feet and she kicked it across the floor. Nick let out a grunt and his hands went right back to her breast. He rubbed them, gently at first, then harder. He placed kisses across her jawline, down her neck until his mouth found her nipple. He sucked hard on her nipple and a soft moan escaped her. She arched to be closer to him and he sucked harder. After giving both of her breast plenty of attention he kissed a trail down her tummy. As he got to the waistband of her shorts he traced it with his tongue. She squirmed a little against him. Kneeling he reached up and pulled her shorts and panties down in one tug. Belle moaned at the sensaition of the tile against her now naked body.  
Nick stood again and gently grabbed her wrist and lead them around his neck. He bent down a little and lifted both of her thighs onto his arms. With her knees sitting against his elbows he pushed her up against the tile of the shower. When he lifted her off her feet he brought the head of his cock right against her opening. It was so warm and dripping wet. The dark curls there tickled his head and he looked her in the eyes. The question he didn’t have to say was in his eyes and Belle nodded “Oh God Nick, please!” With that Nick pushed his entire length into her warm folds. Belle let out a gasp. Burying his face in her neck he stayed still for a moment, appreciating how tight and warm she was. His breath down her neck gave her chills. She wanted him, bad. Nick slowly started rocking, in and out. His entire length each time. Belles breath got heavier as she reached up and wrapped her hands in his hair. He picked up the pace and started pounding into her. She couldn’t hold back the moans anymore. “Oh! Nick! Oh God! Yes! Yes!” He brought his hands in and squeezed her ass with a smirk on his face. He went faster. He didn’t know how much longer he could hold out and he wanted her to cum with him.  
“Yes baby!” he moaned into her neck. “God, yes baby girl cum for me.” Nick bit his lip, hard, trying to fight the feeling that was flooding over him. That’s when he felt it. Her walls close around him and the rush of warmth. Belle screamed his name and dug her nails into is back. That was all he needed and he let the orgasm rush over him. He pushed his face into her neck and moaned low from his chest. He stayed like that for a moment longer. Belle kissed the top of his head and then his cheek. Slowly he turned and sat, still holding her, under the warm water that was still spilling from the shower head. He gently sat her in his lap. He twirled her curl around his finger, completely out of breath. Belle kissed patterns across his face. She smiled at him. Her face still flush.  
“Well Mr. Nicholas Gold, I believe we still have an entire house to christen.” She giggled up at him.  
He pulled her tight. “Well Mrs. Belle Gold, I suppose we do.”


End file.
